Possession Diabolique
by Patiichou
Summary: Bella trouve que son frère , Ciel est de plus en plus étrange. Le petit frère connait la vrai nature d'Edward , comment ? Qu'est-il arriver à Ciel ? C'est ce que Bella et Les Cullens , vont essayer de faire , libérer Ciel des griffes du mal ...
1. Chapter 1

**Possession diabolique**

Coucou ! Voilà une nouvelle fiction faite par Twilight-and-Blackbutler et Patichou ! Elle reprendra les personnages de la saga Twilight et du manga Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji). Bonne lecture ! Bisous à toutes !

Chapitre 1 : Début d'un mystère

**Bella**

Une nouvelle journée d'école allait commencer. Nous étions lundi, j'étais prête, je finissais mon petit-déjeuner.

- Ciel ! Tu vas être en retard ! Descends ! cria ma mère.

Mon petit frère, Ciel, était en quatrième dans un collège pas très loin de mon lycée et, il partait avec Edward et moi. Il descendit enfin, vêtu de son uniforme scolaire, une chemise blanche, un pantalon noir, une veste noire et une cravate de cette même couleur. Mais, ce matin, il portait un bandeau noir à l'œil droit tel un pirate.

- Ah ! Te voilà ! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Tu ne vas mettre ça pour l'école ? lui demanda ma mère.

Mon frère ne répondit pas et alla vers la sortie.

- Ciel ! Enlève ça !

Ma mère s'approcha de lui et, commença à vouloir lui enlever mais, s'arrêta nette, surprise par son regard foudroyant.

- Ne touche pas à mon bandeau !

Je me levais et les rejoignais, Edward n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Ma mère nous laissa, chagrinée, après nous avoir souhaiter une bonne journée. Nous sortîmes et retrouvâmes Edward, appuyé à sa Volvo. Il était habillé d'une chemise aux manches retroussées et d'un jean noir.

- Bonjour Ciel ! lança-t-il.

Ciel ne répondit pas et se contenta de s'installer à l'arrière de la voiture. Edward me regarda en souriant et m'embrassa avant de monter dans la voiture. Pendant le trajet, personne ne parla. On entendait que le bruit du moteur.

Nous traversâmes Londres sous un temps gris. De temps en temps, je me retournais pour regarder mon petit frère, il fixait méchamment Edward. Que lui arrivait-il ? Était-il au courant ? D'habitude, il était amical envers lui !

Nous arrivâmes enfin devant son collège, il sortit et marmonna quelque chose entre ses dents. Puis, il partit vers l'entrée, sans même nous regarder.

- Que se passe-t-il avec ton frère ?

- Je ne sais pas, il est bizarre depuis ce matin.

- Tu sais au moins ce qu'il vient de dire ?

- Non, qu'a-t-il dit ?

- « Le diable t'emportera ».

- Ce matin, il ne voulait pas que ma mère lui enlève son bandeau, je ne sais pas ce qu'il cache.

- En tout cas, ce n'est pas un vampire !

Edward gara la voiture sur le parking puis, nous partîmes vers nos cours. Je le laissais pour rejoindre ma classe d'Anglais et, ne le retrouverais qu'à midi…

A l'heure du déjeuner, j'entrais en compagnie d'Edward, Angela, Alice et pleins d'autres dans la cantine. Nous nous installâmes à une table et, nous partîmes dans des bavardages. Jessica me proposa de se faire un film un de ces quatre, avec Angela. Je les invitais vendredi soir, mes parents ne seraient pas là.

Ensuite, nous repartîmes en cours. L'après-midi passa lentement, j'étais en histoire, et nous parlions de la Révolution français, quelle torture ! A un moment, je perdis le fil de la conversation de Monsieur Brown et, commençais à gribouiller sur mon cahier.

A un moment, je me mis à contempler la fenêtre et, j'aperçus un homme entièrement vêtu de noir. Il portait un smoking et, avait le teint très pâle et portait un gant à la main gauche.

- Melle Swan ?

Je reportais mon attention sur le professeur puis, une fois qu'il eut repris son cours, je regardais de nouveau à la fenêtre, il avait disparu !

La journée était enfin terminée, Edward nous avait déposé à la maison. Il ne resta pas, puisqu'il devait aller chasser. Sur le chemin du retour, Ciel avait eut encore son regard de tueur, vraiment étrange !

Le repas fut silencieux, mon père nous demanda comment s'était passée notre journée, je répondis que bien mais, mon frère, se contenta de l'ignorer et, une fois son assiette terminée, il monta dans sa chambre, sans un mot.

Je montais quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir souhaiter une bonne nuit à mes parents. Je mis mon pyjama puis me couchais.

Cette nuit, je fis un cauchemar. Mon petit frère avait à la main un couteau. Il s'avançait lentement vers moi, avec un sourire malfaisant. Je ne pouvais m'échapper, quelqu'un me tenait. Je me retournais pour voir qui c'était et, je vis l'homme au smoking et au teint pâle. J'étais effrayée par ses yeux rouges. Je me réveillais en sursaut, dans les bras d'Edward.

- Un mauvais rêve ?

- Oui, assez bizarre aussi.

- Tu veux m'en parler ?

- Non, je ferais mieux de me rendormir.

- Bonne nuit !

**Votre avis ? Voici un petit chapitre pour commencer notre fiction, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise. Bisous ! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Etrange visite. 

**Bella**

Une nouvelle journée commença, mon frère était toujours aussi étrange. Aujourd'hui, il y avait une espèce de matinée porte ouverte au lycée et, la classe de mon frère viendra le visiter. Toute la matinée, j'étais à un stand de présentation des différentes classes. Edward, lui, était à la vente de gâteaux, de boissons… pour les gens et élèves qui venaient. Et même, plusieurs filles allaient souvent à son stand, elles m'énervaient mais, Edward ne s'attardait pas trop sur eux, me regardant de temps en temps en souriant.

Ensuite, la classe de Ciel arriva. Il était seul, au fond des élèves, ne parlait pas, ne riait pas, tel un zombie. Il arriva au stand d'Edward, il le fixait vraiment méchamment, que se passait-il entre eux deux ? Edward, pourtant, était toujours gentil avec lui, souriant… Tandis que les élèves se ravitaillaient en gâteaux, boissons…il restait immobile, à fixer Edward. Je m'approchais pour aller le voir et, je l'entendis dire.

- Edward ! Il n'y a pas de sang ici ? Même animal, ce n'est pas grave ! C'est comme si j'étais végétarien, tu trouves pas ?

- Ciel, tu vas bien ?

- Ah ! Ils ne sont pas au courant, désolé !

Je pris Ciel par le bras et l'emmena un peu plus loin. Comment était-il au courant ? Edward nous suivit, calme.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi dis-tu ce genre de chose ?

- Ah ! Tu le défends !

- Qui t'as dit ça ?

- Personne !

- Pourquoi mets-tu ce truc à l'œil ?

- Comme accessoire !

- Ne te moque pas de moi Ciel !

Il repartit vers sa classe qui commençait à quitter l'établissement.

- Ca va ? me demanda Edward.

- Oui, personne n'a entendu ?

- Non ça va.

- J'essaierai de lui parler ce soir.

- Je vais à mon casier et je te rejoins à la cantine, d'accord ?

Edward me laissa seule, et partit à son casier.

**Edward**

Le frère de Bella avait été vraiment bizarre tout à l'heure, je me demande ce qu'il lui arrive. En tout cas, j'espère que ça ne mettra pas Bella en danger, pas encore une fois ! J'ouvris mon casier et, aperçus un mot, écrit avec du sang.

_Laisse la famille Swan tranquille. _

_Ou les conséquences seront terribles ! _

Il se passait quelque chose, je ne savais pas encore quoi mais, je n'allais pas tarder à le découvrir ! Je partis vers la cantine pour rejoindre Bella. Ce midi, nous allions devoir manger seuls pour pouvoir discuter de tout cela ! J'arrivais, pris un plateau que je remplis de toute sorte de nourriture immangeable et rejoignis Bella. Elle était seule, elle avait peut-être déjà prévu le coup !

- Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé dans mon casier ! Quelques minutes après le départ de ton frère !

- Non, ce n'est pas son écriture ! Ca doit être quelqu'un d'autre !

- Qui d'autre est au courant ? Qui d'autre me déteste autant que lui pour je ne sais quelle raison soit dit en passant ?

- Dans mon cauchemar, il y avait un homme avec mon frère et, cet homme, je l'ai aussi aperçu devant le lycée. Et, il était assez…

- Comment ça ?

- Il était vraiment pâle ! Et, dans mon cauchemar, il avait des yeux rouges !

- Un vampire qui se servirait de ton frère ?

- Aucune idée !

- Sois prudente chez toi, lui dis-je en lui caressant la main.

**Bella**

Une fois les cours terminés, Edward me déposa chez moi, me disant qu'il allait jeter un coup d'œil dans les bois. Je montais dans ma chambre et fis mes devoirs. Ensuite, ma mère m'appela pour l'aider à préparer la table alors, je descendis.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Oui ! Ciel est venu au lycée ce matin.

- Et, il n'allait pas mieux hein ?

- Non mais, ça doit être une mauvaise passe ou, l'adolescence !

- Peut-être…

Mon père rentra et, nous nous mîmes à table. Ma mère appela mon frère plusieurs fois, aucune réponse ! Nous mangeâmes tous les trois, écoutant le récit de mon père, sa journée de travail.

Ensuite, je montais puis allais me mettre au lit mais, j'entendis des voix provenant de la chambre de mon frère. Qui était-ce ? J'entrais mais, personne et, mon frère dormait. Je devais avoir des hallucinations ! Je m'approchais de Ciel, il fallait que je lui parle ! Je le réveillais doucement, il ouvrit les yeux et, là, je vis ce qu'il cachait derrière son bandeau, une marque, comme s'il appartenait à quelqu'un, c'était une sorte d'étoile dans un cercle, qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Il me vit et, devint furieux.

- Sors de ma chambre ! Tout de suite ! dit-il en cachant son œil avec sa main.

- Qu'as-tu à l'œil Ciel ? Que t'arrive-t-il ?

- Laisse-moi ! Sinon… je dis tout à papa et maman au sujet d'Edward !

- Qui t'as dit ça ? C'est un type assez étrange ? Ne t'approche pas de lui ! Compris ?

- Et toi, tu ferais mieux de rester loin d'Edward !

Mon père entra, nous avait-il entendus ?

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? Bella, sors s'il te plaît !

Je sortis et me mis au lit. Mon père était lui aussi sortit et redescendait en bas.

Une fois mon père en bas, je fermais ma porte et, lorsque je me retournais, je vis Edward.

- Il faut qu'on parle ! Allons chez toi !

- Si tu veux, grimpe !

Il me mit sur son dos et, sauta par la fenêtre, dans la nuit noire. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions chez lui. Sa famille était dans le salon, à regarder la télévision.

- Alors, que se passe-t-il cette fois-ci ? Un monstre dans la baignoire ? rigola Emmett.

- Non, c'est mon frère. Edward, j'ai vu ce qu'il a sous son bandeau, c'est une espèce de symbole, comme une marque pour dire qu'il appartenait à quelqu'un.

- Cette marque, décris-la Bella, demanda Carlisle.

- Eh bien, c'est une étoile dans un cercle…

- La marque du diable…

- Alors, ce n'est pas un vampire ?

- Non mais, c'est pire que ça !

Mon frère s'était aventuré quelque part où il ne pourrait peut-être plus jamais en ressortir !

- Et, que va-t-il se passer pour lui ?

- Il peut demander tout ce qu'il veut à celui qui l'a marqué et vice versa.

- Et, une fois que cet homme n'aura plus besoin de mon frère, qu'en fera-t-il ?

- Eh bien, il lui ôtera la vie.

- Oh ! C'est affreux !

- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, on va trouver une solution ! me rassura Edward.

- Les Cullen sont sur le coup ! lança Emmett.

Deux heures plus tard, après avoir discuté de tout cela et passer un moment devant la télévision tous ensemble, je repartis avec Edward, sur son dos, comme pour l'aller. Il me déposa à terre une fois que nous étions prêts de chez moi et, stoppa net.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Ton frère est dans le jardin.

- Quoi ?

- Chut !

Edward me prit la main et nous avançâmes et je vis mon frère, immobile dans le jardin. Nous passâmes devant lui, j'avais l'impression qu'il ne me voyait pas, était-il somnambule ? Nous montâmes dans ma chambre et, je pus enfin parler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

- C'est les effets de son pacte. Il va être de plus en plus éloigné des autres et, agressif…

- Oh !

Je me mis à pleurer, Edward me pris dans ses bras et, je m'endormis un peu après.

Une nouvelle journée commença ! Aujourd'hui, ma mère m'appris que mon grand-père, Tanaka Swan arrivait ce soir, le père de mon père. Mais, avant cela, une journée d'école ! Nous étions mercredi, je quittais un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui alors, j'allais chez Edward pour passer la fin d'après-midi avec Alice, essayage…

Mon frère, toujours aussi glacial, ne nous adressait plus la parole, ne mangeait presque plus, cette histoire devenait de plus en plus inquiétante…

**Votre avis ? Merci à toutes celles qui lisent, Bisous !**


End file.
